1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photography aid, and in particular, to a photography aid to be used in connection with microscopes, such as stereo microscopes.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, biological research in life sciences has become dependent on animal models, such as cell and tissue culture of animals, embryos, and organs. Morphological observations of these models is an important part of the research process. Therefore, photographs of the morphological observations of these models is routinely required for publication of the results of the research using these models. Accordingly, researchers need to provide clear photographs which provide sufficient detail of the model being photographed so that the photograph published is an accurate depiction of the model.
Previously, photographs taken using microscopes, and in particular, stereo microscopes, posed three problems. First, a photograph of an object, if taken using bright field illumination, was prone to cause the object to cast a shadow which would be included in the photograph. While dark field illumination could be employed to reduce the shadow, a reflection usually occurred and the details of the object being photographed, which require a bright field in order for those details to be photographed, are usually lost.
The second problem is the creation of a reflection on the photograph. Reflections usually occur when an object is photographed using dark field illumination. While bright field illumination could be employed to reduce the reflection, a shadow usually occurs and the details of the object being photographed, which require a dark field in order for those details to be photographed, are usually lost.
A third problem occurs when the photographer desires to include a color background for the object being photographed. In many instances, inclusion of color permits details of the object being photographed to be more clearly photographed. Therefore, the ability to include background color in a photograph is a desired option of photographers.
Accordingly, prior to the development of the present invention, there has been no photography aid which: reduces shadows in photographs, reduces reflections in photographs, assists to provide clear photographs, and permits background color to be included in the photographs. Therefore, the art has sought a photography aid which: reduces shadows in photographs, reduces reflections in photographs, assists to provide clear photographs, and permits background color to be included in the photographs.
In accordance with the invention the foregoing advantages have been achieved through the present photography aid comprising: a reservoir adapted to contain a fluid; a holding dish, wherein the holding dish is associated with the reservoir; and an opening disposed between the reservoir and the holding dish, the opening adapted to permit the fluid to pass between the reservoir and the holding dish.
A further feature of the invention is that the reservoir may include an upper portion and a lower portion. Another feature of the invention is that the upper portion of the reservoir may be disposed at a first angle with respect to the lower portion of the reservoir. Still another feature of the invention is that the holding dish may be disposed at a second angle with respect to the upper portion of the reservoir. A her feature of the invention is that the first angle may be greater than 90 degrees. Another feature of the invention is that the second angle may be less than 90 degrees. Still another feature of the invention is that the upper portion of the reservoir may be opaque. A further feature of the invention is that the lower portion of the reservoir and the holding dish may be transparent.
In accordance with the invention, the foregoing advantages have also been achieved through the present photography aid comprising: a reservoir adapted to contain a fluid, the reservoir having an upper portion and a lower portion, wherein the upper portion is disposed at a first angle with respect to the lower portion; a holding dish having at least one side wall and a bottom surface, the bottom surface being associated with the upper portion of the reservoir; and an opening in the bottom surface of the holding dish, the opening adapted to permit the fluid to pass between the reservoir and the holding dish.
A further feature of the invention is that the holding dish may be disposed at a second angle with respect to the upper portion of the reservoir. Another feature of the invention is that the lower portion of the reservoir may be cylindrically shaped. Still another feature of the invention is that the holding dish may be cylindrically shaped. A further feature of the invention is that the upper portion of the reservoir may be conically shaped. Another feature of the invention is that the first angle may be greater than 90 degrees. Still another feature of the invention is that the second angle may be less than 90 degrees.
In accordance with the invention, the foregoing advantages have also been achieved through the present photography aid comprising: a reservoir adapted to contain a fluid, the reservoir having at least one upper wall surface and at least one lower wall surface, the at least one upper wall surface being disposed at a first angle with respect to each corresponding at least one lower wall surface, the at least one lower wall surface of the reservoir being associated with a circularly shaped bottom surface having a first diameter, the at least one lower wall surface being disposed at a second angle with respect to the circularly shaped bottom surface; a holding dish having at least one side wall and a holding dish bottom surface, the holding dish bottom surface being associated with the at least one upper wall surface of the reservoir, the at least one side wall being disposed at a third angle with respect to the holding dish bottom surface; and an opening in the holding dish bottom surface, the opening adapted to permit the fluid to pass between the reservoir and the holding dish.
A further feature of the invention is that the at least one upper wall surface of the reservoir may be conically shaped. Another feature of the invention is that the first angle may be greater than 90 degrees. Still another feature of the invention is that the second angle may be about 90 degrees. A further feature of the invention is that the third angle may be less than 90 degrees.
The photography aids of the present invention have the advantages of: reducing shadows in photographs, reducing reflections in photographs, assisting to provide clear photographs, and permitting background color to be included in the photographs.